<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You May Hate Me But It Ain't No Lie (Bi, Bi, Bi!) by spellmanmanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916562">You May Hate Me But It Ain't No Lie (Bi, Bi, Bi!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor'>spellmanmanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spellman Family One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexuality, Coming Out, Family, Gen, We deserved more scenes with Zelda and Ambrose, Zelda is a supportive aunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambrose comes out to Zelda and to his surprise, she comes out to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ambrose Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spellman Family One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You May Hate Me But It Ain't No Lie (Bi, Bi, Bi!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the beginning of a new series I'm working on surrounding the Spellman family and their lives. If you have any requests for this series, please feel free to leave them in the comments &lt;3</p>
<p>Title from the song Bye, Bye, Bye by NSYNC because I love a stupid pun lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ambrose looked down at his lap as he swung his feet backwards and forwards. The fire crackled in the fireplace besides where he was sitting on the counter and Vinegar Tom was in his basket in front of it. Sometimes he wondered if his older aunt realised her familiar was in fact dead and stuffed and didn’t need to be in front of the fire to ‘warm up’, but he never verbally questioned her, witnessing too many encounters of Hilda asking the same question and ending up in the Cain Pit. Though he had walked in on his Auntie Zee crying over the loss of her familiar many times also, so he supposed that answered his question. </p>
<p>He and Zelda were the only ones in the kitchen at that moment. Hilda had just left with little Sabrina to go take her to visit Santa with her friend Susie. She had invited Zelda along, thinking maybe her sister would like to experience her niece’s excitement over meeting Santa Claus herself, but of course Zelda said no, calling it blasphemy against the Dark Lord to encourage such things, despite the fact she had helped Sabrina write her wishlist to give to Santa the night before. </p>
<p>Ambrose watched his aunt as she flicked through her newspaper, one hand held near her face with her cigarette holder around her finger, allowing her to casually puff at the lit cigarette as she read. If he saw anyone else smoking as often as he did see his aunt, he would think they were dirty and rather disgusting. Not his Aunt Zelda though. Somehow she made the disgusting habit look classy. But that was just the type of person she was. Classy and put together.</p>
<p>He picked at his nails as he thought about what he was really in the kitchen for. He’d been thinking about it for years now, but just didn’t know how to do it. </p>
<p>Ambrose had known he was bisexual since he was a young warlock. He’d always had a preference for men, and had developed a crush on his best friend from his teenage years when being gay wasn’t so accepted. His friend had found out and threatened to kill him if he ever came near him again. That had pushed Ambrose’s coming out to a much later date. </p>
<p>But now he had met someone else. A sweet redheaded warlock on a dating app for witches who made Ambrose feel loved and accepted for who he was for the first time in his life. They wanted to take their relationship further and finally meet, but since Ambrose was on house arrest for plotting to blow up the Vatican, the only way they could do that was if his beau came to the Spellman Mortuary. </p>
<p>Which meant it was finally time. He had to tell his family. </p>
<p>He cleared his throat before saying, “Um, Auntie, can I talk to you about something?” Zelda looked up from her newspaper with one eyebrow raised, before folding the paper and pulling the chair beside her out from under the table.</p>
<p>“Of course Ambrose. Sit down.” She gave him a small smile as he hopped off the counter and sat beside her. She patiently waited for him to begin talking. He picked at the skin around his thumb as he took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. </p>
<p>“Okay, um, there’s something I’ve been hiding from you and Aunt Hilda for a while now, and I think it’s finally time I told you. I know you guys love me so I’m hoping this doesn’t change anything…” He finally looked up at her, noticing she was watching him with concern. He took one more deep breath before uttering, “I’m bi, Auntie.” </p>
<p>A small silence followed his confession before Zelda pulled him into a tight hug. He was surprised for a moment, but then returned the hug, feeling tears gather in his eyes. Zelda pulled away and held him by the shoulders so he was looking at her.</p>
<p>“Listen here Ambrose, nothing will ever stop me and your Aunt Hilda from loving you, especially something like this! It’s okay. I’m proud of you for telling me.” She smiled at him and reached out to wipe the tears from her nephew's face. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Auntie Zee.” He tearfully replied, mirroring her smile with his own. </p>
<p>“Have you told Hilda?” She asked. He shook his head. He knew his younger aunt would be perfectly fine with it and accept him just like Zelda. He wasn’t scared anymore.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell her when she gets home with Sabrina.” He said. Zelda nodded and smiled as a reply. “Thank you Auntie, for always supporting me. I know it can be a handful to have a house arrested warlock to look after as well as a 6 year old witch, but you and Aunt Hilda do a great job, and I love you both.” </p>
<p>Zelda felt tears prick her eyes at her nephew’s words. She pulled him into another hug as a thanks, knowing if she spoke her voice would crack. They heard the front door open and Sabrina giggling excitedly as she entered the house. Ambrose pulled away and stood up to go to his room. Before he left, he heard Zelda call his name. He turned around to see her standing, looking slightly nervous.</p>
<p>“Me too.” She quietly said. </p>
<p>“Huh?” He looked at her, confused.</p>
<p>“I’m also, um, bi” She said, blushing and not looking at him.</p>
<p>“Oh Auntie.” He chuckled and went over to her, hugging her as she had hugged him a few moments ago. “Let’s hope Sabrina doesn’t end up gay too, or poor Aunt Hilda will be overwhelmed with our gayness!” He joked.</p>
<p>Zelda laughed as she pulled away to wipe away a few tears that had managed to escape down her cheeks. Ambrose’s face went serious as he said, “I’ll support you when you are ready to tell people, just as you support me.” </p>
<p>“Thank you Ambrose.” She replied just as Hilda and Sabrina came into the kitchen. Sabrina was wearing a Santa hat and eating a chocolate bar, that was all over her face. Zelda quickly grabbed some tissue and got to work cleaning up her niece, hoping Hilda wouldn’t notice the remains of her tears. Ambrose gave her one more smile before asking Hilda if he could speak to her and leading her out of the room. </p>
<p>Sabrina looked up at her with a big smile and started rambling about seeing Santa and all the presents she asked for. She sat on Zelda’s lap as she talked and talked, waving her hands about and laughing in excitement. Zelda smiled at her niece fondly and pressed a kiss to her blonde hair.</p>
<p>“I asked for a present for you too Auntie Zee!” Sabrina exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Oh really? What did you ask for me darling?” Zelda asked her. </p>
<p>“A new hammer! Because I found your one and it has some blood on it! Why does your hammer have blood on it Auntie?” Sabrina’s question made Zelda chuckle.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to ask your Aunt Hilda.” Zelda laughed, hugging her niece.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>